


The Bet

by nineofhearts



Series: Collection of Fics [32]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically an AU where Kurt and Blaine never got together in high school, and now, a year or two later, Santana and Kurt make a bet that ends in Kurt having to make out with Blaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

Kurt was _fuming_. Santana. He could _not_ believe she convinced him to take a bet that involved him hooking up with Blaine if he lost. It wasn’t even that he didn't _want_ to hook up with Blaine, it was just. Things would get _really_ awkward, _really_ fast if he managed it only to find out Blaine didn't like him back. They lived in the same apartment for god sake. All the rules about this type of stuff might focus on not dating or hooking up with your hall mates, but that did _not_ mean getting with one of your roommates was an acceptable option.

What if it went wrong?

...What if it went right?

But they'd been friends for ages... just friends. Even if Kurt had always wanted more and, on more than one occasion, suspected that Blaine might as well.

What if he made a move and lost his best friend?

Santana gave him a _look_ as Blaine walked through the door, whistling happily as he toed off his shoes and grabs an apple from the fridge.

"Hey you guys, what's up?" he asked, flopping down on the couch next to Kurt.

"Just trying to convince Santana that it's a bad idea and I shouldn't do it."

"...Shouldn't do what?" Blaine asked, shooting a look between a glaring Kurt and a smug Santana.

"You'll find out sooner or later" she smirked. "One week Kurt. That's all you get."

"...What do you have one week to do?" Blaine asked, looking bewildered.

"Nothing," Kurt replied, attempting to distract him. "How was your day?"

"My day was good...” Blaine trailed off, eyes flicking between the two of them. Finally, he seemed to give up trying to figure it out by himself. “No seriously Kurt, what's she trying to get you to do?"

"I-" Santana stood up, cutting Kurt off.

"Have fun you two" she threw them a wink pulling the door of their apartment open. “I won’t be back until tomorrow,” and with a wink, she left the apartment.

"Please tell me? Maybe I can help?" Blaine wheedled, putting his puppy dog eyes in full force against Kurt.

"Fine. Fine. I- Santana and I made a bet and I lost. Which means- please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you" Blaine replied earnestly shirting on the couch so he could hold Kurt's hand with both of his.

"If she lost she was going to have to apologize to Brittany for practically yelling at her for not choosing a New York school."

"…And if you lost?" Blaine prompted when Kurt fell silent.

"If I lost... I'm supposed to- um, kiss you. And by kiss I mean make out." Kurt mumbled, staring down at his hands for a moment before he dared to look up at Blaine's shocked face.

“I- what?”

Kurt sighed. “I’m supposed to kiss you.” Blaine looked at him, open mouthed for a moment so Kurt rushed to continue talking in an attempt to somehow get himself out of this disaster. “It’s ok- we- we don’t have to. As long as we both tell her it happened she’ll never know.”

Blaine closed his mouth, a look Kurt couldn’t quite read flashing across his face. “It’s Santana. She would know in a heartbeat if we lied to her about that.”

“Of course she would,” Kurt sighed, attempting to mask the giddy butterflies that were amassing in his stomach. “So we’re going through with it then?”

"I- yeah, um, we could- we could just do it now?" Blaine asked in a rush.

"I- I mean, if you're sure about this then now works fine for me." Kurt replied, eyes flicking nervously between both of Blaine’s eyes and his mouth. ~~~~

"Alright, let's ah- just," Blaine scooted himself closer to Kurt on the couch, clearly nervous. He leaned in slowly, but paused halfway as though waiting for Kurt to close the remaining distance.

Kurt sucked in a breath before taking the final plunge and ducking his head forward, connecting their lips.

They kissed tentatively for a moment before Blaine deepened the kiss, Kurt reacting by bringing his hand up to Blaine's cheek. They stayed like that for a long moment, lips working together and butterflies shooting up in Kurt's stomach. There was a thud outside the door of their apartment and they sprang apart, both breathing heavily.

"I, um-"

"That was-" at that moment, the door slid open and Rachel walked in, causing the two of them to spring apart. She immediately spotted them and dove into a recounting of her day.

* * *

 

“So did you do it yet?” Santana asked, letting herself into the apartment the following day and spotting the two of them on the couch watching TV.

“Yes,” Kurt rolled his eyes.

“Well, we didn’t actually _make out_.”

“Blaine!” Kurt whirled around to stare wide eyed at him.

Blaine winced. “Sorry, it just kind of came out.”

Santana grinned wickedly. “Well since you’re apparently going to lie about this, let’s see it then.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Kurt said, raising an eyebrow at her.

“You heard me. Unless you’re too chicken?” she challenged.

“I’m not-” Kurt huffed before turning to face Blaine. “We don’t have to-”

“It’s okay,” Blaine said, scooting closer to him, a little spark in his eyes that almost looked like _hope_. “Besides, she’ll keep bugging us if we don’t.”

“Okay,” Kurt breathed out. “Okay.” He started to lean in, but before he’d moved more than an inch, Blaine was surging forward and his lips were on his.

 Kurt sucked in a breath, brain shorting out as Blaine pulled him closer, a hand sneaking into his hair. He kissed back, lips opening to tease his tongue against Blaine’s lips.

Pushing him back against the armrest, Blaine deepened the kiss. After an indeterminable amount of time, Kurt was rudely reawakened to Santana’s presence by the sound of her clapping slowly.

He pulled away from Blaine, only to have Blaine try to chase his lips before blinking his eyes open and seeming to come back to himself.

“Bravo boys.” They both straightened up. “That was more than I’d bargained for.”

“Okay Santana,” Kurt rolled his eyes, not daring to look over at Blaine. “You can go away now.”

They watched her head to the kitchen, pilfer some food, and then leave the apartment, silence settling between them.

“So that was-”

“Did that-”

They both laughed, gesturing at the other to go first.

“I was going to say that was interesting,” Kurt tried to smile. “What about you?”

“Oh. I was-” Blaine shook his head. “It’s not important.”

“Of course it’s important.” Kurt said, shooting him a curious look, before his eyes drifted down to his lips which were slightly swollen because of _him_. “Am I going to have to kiss it out of you?” Kurt teased.

Blaine blushed bright red. “You can try.”

Kurt glanced up at his eyes, gauging the seriousness of his statement before he pulled Blaine towards him. “Alright, let’s try this then.”


End file.
